


Little lonely

by SabrielStories7768



Series: Sabriel OS [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst?, Begging, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Dean and Sam have a small issue that isn’t mentioned, Everyone in the bunker loves it, Fingering, Fluff, Gabriel will never die, Guitars, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Small fight, Smut, Top Sam Winchester, blow-jobs, heated make-outs, sam plays the guitar, smut in second chapter, the fight is resolved quickly, they get over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielStories7768/pseuds/SabrielStories7768
Summary: Sam feels alone and in his head too much. So he buys a guitar. Then Gabriel’s comes back, and somehow that’s connected but not at the same time.Let’s just say, Sam has two stress relievers, his guitar, and his angel.(Smut in second chapter)
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship, destiel is background
Series: Sabriel OS [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844479
Kudos: 77





	1. Guitar’s

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Sam playing guitar, okay? Stop judging me.

Sam was having a hard time lately. Well he always had a hard time, but it seemed worse than usual. Dean was closed off, even more so than usual. Hell, he was barely talking to Sam. Sure they’d do cases together, they’d talk about the case. Maybe Dean would crack a few jokes, but that was it. Once they got back to the bunker, silent treatment until one of them found another case. Sam was starting to… feel ignored? 

Honestly, Sam could understand, even slightly. Dean seemed to need space, it wasn’t the first time. They were very codependent on each other, time apart was probably good for them. But… it felt different than that. Of course, Dean didn’t notice. How could he? He had Cas to keep him busy. Sam wasn’t jealous, no. He liked Cas, and thought of him as a friend. But, he showed and proved he likes Dean more. 

Of course, Sam doesn’t take that to heart. Everyone usually saw Dean before Sam. It was normal, being in your big brother's shadow, even if you’re taller, so Sam dealt with the feeling of being alone. It gave him time to think, but that wasn’t always good. In fact, it was probably the opposite. 

Sam would stay up. Staring at his hands, thinking. Does Dean need him anymore? Cas has his power, he could do more than Sam could. But Sam was his flesh and blood, of course Dean still wanted him around. But then why give him the silent treatment other than on cases? Maybe Sam was getting too annoying and Dean was pulling back. 

Then, Sam’s thoughts drifted to himself, and everything he’s done wrong. How many people he’s gotten killed, or he’s personally killed. That truly hunts him. He’d usually distract himself, but without even the smallest conversation from Dean, that was proving to be more difficult. So instead, he decided to find a new way to distract himself. 

He bought a guitar. Dean didn’t know. He would soon enough, if he cared enough. Sam was a fast learner, so he bought a guitar and a book. He was going to learn to play, and that would distract him from his mind. Solid plan. If Dean has an issue, well he can screw off. 

Within the first week, Sam could play well. He spent most of his time playing and learning, so it wasn’t surprising when he could play a few songs. Cas came up to his room one night, hearing him play. 

“Sam?” Cas asked and Sam stopped playing as he looked up at the open door with the angel standing there. He was so entranced with his playing he hadn’t noticed the door open. 

“Cas, is Dean annoying with my playing?” He asked, strumming the guitar again. Cas shook his head, stepping inside the room and closing the door. 

“No, I don’t believe he can hear it from his room. I can, however, with my celestial hearing, it’s very beautiful. Especially with only playing for a week,” Cas complimented. Sam smiles a bit, looking at Cas. 

It was a while since he heard a genuine compliment from Cas. “Thanks,” he said, strumming it a few more times. He started playing again, and Cas tilted his head to listen to the melody. 

Soon, Sam stopped playing. “I should probably get some sleep,” Sam said and Cas nodded. “Sleep well, Sam,” he said before Sam heard the flap of wings. 

Cas was gone, and Sam was going to cherish that small time with him. He put the guitar in the case, laying down and closing his eyes. He started to drift off to a dreamless sleep. 

—————

A month later, Sam was still playing. Every night he could, he’d play. Dean found out about it a week after Cas’ visit. He walked in on Sam in the middle of a song. After some questions about it, Dean decided that it really wasn’t a big deal. 

They had slowly started communicating again, but Sam liked playing the guitar. It was a nice relief. After a month, he could play harder songs. Some older songs, pop music, country especially (hey, he was a country boy). Cas has come in to listen a few times, hell even Dean came in and asked to listen to him play. 

At first he was a little insecure about playing in front of the two, but soon he got used to it. Tonight he was alone, playing ‘Walk me home’ by the singer p!nk. That one was a little more difficult to play, but Sam got it. 

He didn’t sing while he played in front of people. But he would sing to himself, sometimes. He didn’t think he was good at the singing part. But he wasn’t singing tonight, just playing. He heard a knock at the door, it wasn’t Dean’s, too light. Nor was it Cas’. Cas’ usually didn’t knock if he heard Sam playing. 

Sam stopped playing, and grabbed his gun from under his pillow. Going over to the door, he listens for footsteps or breathing, but he cracks the door open. Imagine his surprise seeing a certain archangel. 

He took a step back, the door opening more. Gabriel looked at him, a wild smirk on his face. “Hiya Sammy,” He said, his voice gentle. 

“Y-You’re dead,” Sam whispers, raising his gun. Gabriel shrugged, almost as if he hadn’t just reappeared from the dead, and wasn’t hiding this whole time. 

“No, I’m not. As you can see,” Gabriel stepped into the room and Sam stepped back from him. Gabriel almost looked hurt, Sam knew better. 

“How’d you get in?” Sam asked and Gabriel chuckled. “Sam way Cas gets in and out, it’s warned against evil, Sam,” Gabriel said. 

“How do I know it’s really you?” Sam asked and Gabriel sighs. “Before I ‘died’ I’d enter your dreams, you’d vent to me once you trusted and forgave me. Which I’m still surprised about.” Gabriel sat down on Sam’s table. Sam made a face. 

“Details?” Sam asked, not completely trusting the smaller male. He had good reason to not have, of course. He watched the Archangel die. 

“After one night, you told me what happened with Lucifer and Michael in the cage, after you had gotten your soul back at least. When you woke up I was in your hotel room, pissed as hell. Dean, of course, wasn’t there. I was heaving with anger, and you actually feared me. Seeing that fear on your face calmed me, after Castiel had pointed it out.”

“It was the first time you actually feared me as an angel. Or at least so I saw. Not the fear of Dean dying. Or annoyance of what I was doing. No, pure terror. Castiel actually had to come down and calm me and show me what I was doing. I actually felt bad for scaring you like that.” Sam lowered his gun. Gabriel was correct. 

It was the first time Gabriel actually scared him. The first time Sam saw first hand completely what happened when Gabriel got pissed to a point. He glowed that day. His wings showed, his grace was clear as day, and he was bigger than Sam had ever seen him. 

“How- how? How are you alive?” Sam asked, his voice now disbelief. Gabriel smiles again. 

“Faked my death, again.” Gabriel started kicking his legs like a child. Sam almost found it endearing. 

“Why? I thought you were dead fo-for years! Gabriel that isn’t… isn’t fair,” Sam said, hurt laced the words coming from him. 

Gabriel's smile drops instantly. He started to feel bad again. “Sam… I’m sorry,” Gabriel apologizes. “I know, those words probably mean nothing. But truly I am. Actually, that’s why I came back,” Gabriel sighs, the true reason he came back to Sam returning to his memories.

“Wh-” Sam started but Gabriel cut him off. “For you, Sam. I came back for you. I missed you, felt… wrong without our conversations. I tried to push the feelings down, for years, obviously. But… then I felt your soul, reaching out for something. It pulled me right back.” 

Sam wanted to let his jaw drop. Instead he swallowed thickly. His soul? Calling out? That was the first he’s heard of that. Gabriel suddenly chuckled dryly. “Listen to me, sound like a school girl or something,” he joked dryly. 

“Don’t think school girls can see other people's souls,” Sam tried to joke, and Gabriel humored him with a smile. Sam sat down on his bed, staring at Gabriel. 

“I missed you too,” Sam mumbled after a few heartbeats of silence. Gabriel looked at him from looking at the floor. 

“Lately, I’ve just felt a little… lonely, I guess. Dean and Cas have been… well, getting closer or something. Dean’s been giving me the cold shoulder for a while, other than on cases. Cas really talks to me when I’m playing. I just… don’t really have anyone to really talk anymore,” Sam explained a bit, and Gabriel gave a small frown. He knew what it was like to feel lonely. 

“So I’m guessing you started learning the guitar because of that?” Gabriel asked, pointing to the string instrument on the bed. Sam gave a small smile and nod. 

“Yeah, I guess. Music kinda became an escape from my thoughts I guess. Finding cases back to back is extremely draining so I decided to do something a little healthier I guess. Playing guitar seemed to be a good idea.” Sam said, picking up his guitar and playing a chord. 

Gabriel smiles, “Well, from what I heard in the hallway, you’re pretty good.” Sam chuckled a bit.

“Only been playing for about a month now, fast learner. Plus once you have the basics down it gets a little easier.” Sam comments. 

Gabriel nods, “Play something for me?” Gabriel asked, Sam thought for a moment, “Tell me where you’ve been hiding, how you stayed under the radar?” Sam asked. Quid pro quo. 

“Around, mainly in Europe. Don’t ask, I like France. But I came back to the states 6 months ago. Then I felt your soul, well, I had a better sense of it.” Gabriel said and Sam nodded. “And I had help from different… beings over in Europe, they kept me under the radar.” 

Sam decided that was enough of an explanation. He started playing a song, strumming a few chords, before playing a full song. He refused to sing, however. Gabriel smiles, recognizing the song. He started humming along. 

They had both gotten entranced by Sam’s playing. They didn’t notice Cas had flown in, least not a first. Sam saw movement out of the corner of his eye and stopped playing, looking at Cas. 

Gabriel snapped out of it. He stopped humming abruptly, and looked at his little brother. “Castiel,” Gabriel smiles. He stands up off Sam’s desk and Cas looks at Gabriel with a shocked face. 

“You’re- you’re alive?” Cas asked, the same disbelief in his voice that Sam had earlier. Gabriel nodded, “Damn right, can’t kill me that easily,” he quipped and Sam shook his head with a smile. 

“Glad to have you back, brother,” Cas said, relief filled his features and Sam watched the two. Brothers. And just like he and Dean, the younger one was taller. 

Sam chuckled when he realized that. Gabriel looked over at him and Cas raised a brow, “What’s so funny chuckles?” Gabriel teased and Sam shook his head. 

“Nothing, nothing,” he said. Dean’s voice rang through the bunker, “Cas!” It called and Cas sighed, looking towards the door as it opened. 

Dean sputtered back when he saw Gabriel and instantly drew his gun from his belt. Sam was standing immediately, “Dean stop,” Cas said, stepping forward. 

“He’s dead,” Dean said firmly. “Not so much, Dean-o,” Gabriel said, rocking back and forth on his feet. 

“Dean, it’s really him,” Sam said, but Dean seemed to ignore him. “How?” Dean asked. 

“Dean, not my first time faking a death, you of all people should know that,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I’ve been in Europe, alright? Came back months ago, found where you guys were, came in to talk to Sam. No harm, no foul,” Gabriel explained. 

Dean didn’t look convinced, but he lowered his gun. Both Cas and Sam looked relieved. Not that the gun could kill him, but still. Dean shouldn’t be wasting ammo, or risking shooting through Gabriel and into Sam. 

“Fine,” Dean grumbled, putting the gun away. Sam visibly relaxed, again, sitting back down. 

“Well this is not how I expected my reunion to go,” Gabriel joked and Sam scoffed, looking at his guitar. Dean rolled his eyes, leaning against the frame of the door, Cas had no reaction really, just… stared at Gabriel. 

“Regardless, I got a question for you all,” Gabriel started and Sam looked back at him. “Can I… maybe stay here in the men of letters bunker for a while? I won’t be a burden… or well I won’t cause any harm. I can probably help on cases too,” Gabriel said, almost sheepishly. 

Dean huffed, “Don’t touch my kitchen or car, and guess it’s fine,” He reluctantly said after a while. 

Cas nodded, having no issues himself. Gabriel smiles a small bit and looked over at Sam, who shrugs and nods, “You know I have no objections.” 

Gabriel does his signature smirk and Dean sighs, “Well, now that, that’s all situated, I guess, I’m heading to bed,” Dean said, leaving the room. 

Cas says his good nights before following Dean, closing the door. “You’re sure they’re not a couple?” Gabriel asked and Sam shook his head. 

“At this point, I have no clue,” Sam chuckled. Gabriel shook his head as well with a tiny knowing smirk. “Well, that was easier than I thought, with Dean anyway.” 

Sam shrugged, “He's been acting differently lately, but I have no argument if it gets you to stay here,” Sam said, playing a few notes on his guitar. 

Gabriel looks at Sam and smiles. “You really missed me, huh?” Gabriel teases, Sam nods. Flicking hair out of his face as he looks up. 

“Yeah, I actually and surprisingly did. You were always a nice person to talk to. After I got over everything,” Sam chuckled and Gabriel nodded. “I just wish you’d tell me more about you,” Sam said, and Gabriel raised his eyebrow. 

“Well, what do you wanna know?” Gabriel asked, sitting in the desk chair. Sam shrugged, “Anything you’ll tell me, I mean I don’t really have much to go on. Other than that you’re an angel who posed as a demigod to get away from his toxic home.” 

Gabriel almost snorted at that, but he nods, “Well, I read god’s gospel about you… well kinda. I was more or less told about you. The ‘True Vessel’s’” Gabriel almost mocked the idea. “I don’t see you or Dean like that, however. You’re just two humans fighting to help the world.”

“When I found out about you, however. Or heard, whatever. I recognized similarities in us. Back when I posed as Loki, I heard about your birth, you being raised. Then leaving off to college, then having to return back to a life you hated. I see a similar theme here between us.” Sam nodded, he never thought about it, but yeah, they had some similarities. 

“Leaving the life your brother and father wanted you to have. Only to be dragged back, then leave again, then come back again. It’s a roller coaster. But, I guess that’s why I’m drawn to you like I am,” Gabriel said. 

“I’ve always… seen me getting along better with you than Dean. Of course. But, at first I didn’t want that. I didn’t want ya connecting. You’re a hunter, of course you’d bring me back to a life I hated, so I tried to stop it from happening. Killing Dean over and over, locking you in the TV world, dying and hiding when I thought I got too close to you,” Gabriel had a face of regret. 

“I know it sounds horrible and selfish, and it is. But I didn't want it. After Lucifer had been casted down, everything having to do with him sounded bad, including you, no offense.” Sam chuckled and nodded, “None taken,” he reassured and Gabriel chuckled. “But, then I got to know you a little better. I saw your side of the world, related to some things you were going through, it.” Gabriel pauses, “It honestly scared me.” 

“I’ve only been close to another human like that once. And they died long before their time. I’ve always believed it was my fault. I guess that’s why I closed myself off even more, even before I knew you were born. I didn’t wanna get close to another being again. My father always chose the older brothers, my brothers were always fighting to gain control or my father's love and trust, and I just wanted to be known.” 

“So I left for earth, came here, got close to a human. They died within the next two years. I couldn’t save them. I was hiding from heaven so I couldn’t go back and beg. The one person who showed me I meant more than what I thought, and they suddenly die,” Gabriel sounds sad, almost ready to cry.

Of course, Gabriel doesn’t. Instead he takes a deep breath and continues, “So yeah, noticing similarities between us, scared me shitless. Because we’d bond over those similarities. Get close. And I was afraid history would repeat itself. I just didn’t wanna get hurt again. I’ve been alone for so long, it’s terrifying to think about… sharing life like mine with someone else.” 

Sam moved to sit against his headboard as Gabriel spoke. “But you just did,” Sam said gently. “That… that probably took a lot to say,” Sam's voice was careful. Gabriel nodded, “Yeah, well you deserved to know. Even if that story made no sense and was all over the place, which it probably was.” 

Sam shrugged, “I understood what you were trying to say, what you meant. I understand not wanting to get close only to be left alone again, trust me it’s happened to me so many times.” 

“Thank you,” Sam said and Gabriel looked at him confused. “For what?” Gabriel asked. 

“Telling me,” Sam said, and Gabriel gave a small shrug. “You deserved to know,” Sam chuckled, “Honestly, I don’t believe I do. That seemed extremely personal to you, especially with that past person. You’re an archangel, I really don’t deserve to know anything that deep with you,” Sam chuckled lightly. 

“Of course you do. I know so much about you, it’s only fair.” Gabriel seemed confused on why Sam thought like that. “Whether or not I’m an angel isn’t important.” 

Sam shrugged, “I mean, it kinda is. You’re so powerful and important, even if you don’t see it. Me? I’m just some human that happens to fight monsters and be a vessel to another archangel. You could blink me out of existence if you so desired,” Sam chuckled. 

“Probably get backlash for it, but yeah. But like I said. My status of power means nothing, Sam. Not when it comes to you. When it comes to you, I’m just… Gabriel. Not the Archangel Gabriel. Just plain old Gabriel who eats a bucket of sweets a day and pulls pranks and annoys the hell out of people.” Gabriel stood up and sat on the foot of the bed. 

Sam sat with his legs crossed to give Gabriel more room. “Sam, I’m not a messenger of God when it comes to you, I don’t have to be. I don’t have to be mighty and powerful. I can just be,” Gabriel pauses again and Sam waits. “I can be myself. Be who I want to be, and I thank you for letting me do that,” Gabriel confessed. 

Sam let a smile creep up on his face. He missed this. Talking with Gabriel liked this. Sharing things that usually never come from their mouths. “I’m just happy you don’t have to be anything else around me,” Sam chuckled and Gabriel smiles. 

“You should sleep,” Gabriel comments and Sam groans. “Yeah, probably,” he said. Putting the guitar in its case and closing it. Gabriel moves from the bed, standing he stretches. The shirt he was wearing rides up on his stomach and Sam forces himself not to look. 

“I’ll make sure no nightmares creep up on ya, but don’t worry, I’m not technically watching you sleep. I’m not like Cas when it comes to that,” he joked and Sam chuckled and shook his head as he laid down on his back. 

“Mhm, sure you’re not. Creep,” he jokes as Gabriel shuts off the light. “Shut up and sleep, Winchester,” Gabriel’s voice had a chuckle laced in it, and Sam smiled as he felt sleep come to him easily. 

—————

Months passed by. Gabriel usually stayed by Sam’s side. Almost like Cas stayed by Dean’s usually. Sam didn’t mind, however. He’d play songs he’d learn for Gabriel. Gabriel taught him songs as well, and a few tip and tricks. 

Cas would come in and listen as well, once all four of them were in Sam’s room to listen to him play. Dean was slowly getting more comfortable around Gabriel. Now the eldest Winchester was cracking Jokes with the Archangel. 

Sam and Dean started talking more as well, Dean complimented Sam on his ability to play, and Sam let pride fill him. They all had gotten closer during these few months. Gabriel and Sam especially. 

Gabriel talked more about his past, Sam would listen with keen intent. He learned the person that Gabriel got close to in the past was a man, by the name of Julis. That also happened to be who’s body he was possessing. 

“When we first met, I told him that technically he was my vessel, like how you’re Lucifer’s,” Gabriel explained and Sam nodded. “Of course, he didn’t looked exactly like this, I made a few changes to match Loki, but he was damn well close,” Gabriel chuckled. Sam let a small smile on his face. “But, when I told him, I said that he didn’t have to say to me, not until he was ready to. So instead, I watched over him, as I’ve said before we got close. He was a hunter too,” Gabriel said and Sam looked kinda surprised. 

“Really?” Sam asked and Gabriel nodded, “Yeah, wasn’t well known of course, but he was a hunter, protected his town and family well. He never married or had kids, but he took care of his mother. She died a year before he did.” Gabriel explained. “I wish I could have done more to help her, but Julis didn’t want me exposing myself to heaven. But, once he took on a hunt that was too much for him to handle. I was away at this point, and once I heard his prayer, I was already basically too late to save him.” 

Sam could tell Gabriel was getting sad, and he was about to offer that he didn’t need to say anymore, but Gabriel continues. “He wanted me to honor a wish, and then said yes to me, the last thing he said to me. I decided to grant it and possess his body. He was dead once my grace settled within. He had always said, once his time was up, it was my turn to use the body, I never really… agreed I guess, but I felt I needed to honor him.” 

“Once Loki approached, a couple of months later, I made a few small changes to his features, and height, but Loki also made some changes to match him as well, so I didn’t have to change too much. Not like it was needed anyway, like I said, they had very similar features.” Gabriel chuckled and looked at himself in the mirror. 

“Sometimes I wonder if Julis would be pissed on how I used his body,” Gabriel mutters. Sam tilts his head, “Well, of course I’m sure he wouldn’t be thrilled with what I’ve done, but I still wonder,” Gabriel's voice started to go distant. 

“I’m sure in the past, he would have been upset. But you’ve changed, Gabriel, whether or not you see it. You have. I think he’d be proud of you for that,” Sam said. 

Gabriel nodded and let his eyes drift to his own hands, chuckling a small bit. “When I first told him he was my vessel, he was convinced I was lying. Not because he didn’t believe me, or in angels. But because he was gay,” Gabriel said, looking at Sam. Who raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

“He said, ‘How could an angel of the lord, have a gay man as a vessel.’ Honestly, I don’t think it ever crossed my mind about human sexuality, so it didn’t matter to me what he was attracted to. Hell, I’ve slept with it all pretty much.” Sam have Gabriel a playful bitchface and Gabriel shrugged, “Don’t look at me like that, I used to conjure up people, don’t act like that’s a surprise.” He said and Sam chuckled nodding, “You got a point,” Sam mutters. 

“I don’t think sexual orientation matters to Father. I think that was just something old humans came up with because they were men who hated people who seemed different, and so used the word of God to put them down. Which is terrible, and I hate it.” Gabriel mutters. 

“Well, that homophobia is still around, and I don’t think it’s ever leaving,” Sam mutters and Gabriel nodded, “Yeah, I know, it still sucks.” 

“Yeah, yeah it does,” Sam agreed. Gabriel looked at him, Sam was staring forward, his eyes looked a little lost. 

“That sounded like it brought up bad memories,” Gabriel mutters and Sam looks at him, shakes his head, “Nah, I’m fine,” Sam said. 

“What have we said about the ‘fine’ word?” Gabriel says, and Sam sighs, “That it means something’s not fine,” he reluctantly said. 

“I get it if you don’t wanna talk about it, but don’t say ‘I’m fine’ because then it just makes me worry,” Gabriel reminded him and Sam nods, and keeps quiet for a while. 

“Back in Highschool, I had… I wouldn’t call it a relationship per-say, but it was with another guy. I was a senior I believe. Well, kids at school found out about it. I was a scrawny teenager, so I was an easy target, even in senior year. So of course I got beat up for it, both me and the other guy. But, the news got to the office, the office told my dad. Which meant my dad now knows I had a thing for another dude,” Sam said and looked at Gabriel with a knowing look. 

Gabriel almost winces, “Don’t tell me he laid a hand on you,” he said, suddenly going angry. Sam shrugged, “He smacked me, that was all though. Mostly just yelled at me, of course, I was 17 at that point, so I yelled back. Which is why he smacked me. He got violent when he got drunk. But that didn’t stop me from talking back,” Sam shrugged. 

Gabriel had that look on his face, “Gabriel, he’s already dead, don’t get yourself worked up over nothing,” Sam warns and Gabriel shakes his head. 

“I hate… when parents get violent with their kids. No matter what the reason is, unless it’s self defense, you don’t get violent with your kid,” Gabriel mutters lowly. 

“Not like it stopped me from being me,” Sam said, and Gabriel took a deep breath and looked at him. “Yeah, he yelled at me, and made my cheek hurt, big deal. Didn’t stop me from being who I am.” 

Gabriel seemed to calm down a bit, but still looked aggravated. “Nothing he could have done, would have stopped me from doing what I want with whoever I want. Guy, girl, and whatever in the middle, he couldn’t have stopped that. I’m known as the rebellious child for a reason,” Sam said and that got Gabriel to crack a small smile. 

“Guess you have a point, but still,” Gabriel huffed and Sam nods, “I know, pisses me off too, trust me it does, but nothing I can do about it now.” 

That chat for a little while longer, Sam plays a song or two. And Gabriel insists he gets some sleep. Sam just wasn’t feeling tired, however. No clue why. He just wasn’t. 

He tried sleeping, but after about an hour of tossing and turning he sat back up and turned the lamp next to his bed back on. 

Gabriel reappeared in the chair, “Sam, you need to sleep.” Gabriel scowls like a mother. Sam nods, knowing. 

“Yeah, I know. I just can’t seem to fall asleep,” Sam mutters. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around. He could get up and take some medication. 

“Lay down,” Gabriel said before he had the chance to even get up. Sam looked confused but did as he was told, laying back down. Gabriel sat down next to his head. Now he was in sweat pants instead of jeans… when had he done that? 

Sam wasn’t expecting to feel a hand lace itself in his hair, but it felt nice. “Maybe this will help, hope you don’t mind,” Gabriel said. 

“It’s fine,” Sam mumbled and Gabriel smirks, turning the lamp off again and just playing with Sam’s hair. Sam feels himself growing sleepy. He passes out soon after that. 

—————

Gabriel got Sam to sleep on days he couldn’t sleep naturally like that. Hand playing with his hair, and Sam got used to it quickly. Sometimes he’d pretend not to sleep just to feel Gabriel’s heat and hand in his hair. 

Sam was beginning to realize something. He craved being close to Gabriel. More than just friends. He caught himself staring at Gabriel. Into his eyes, down at his lips. Sometimes his mind wanders but he forces it back to whatever book he was reading, or case he was on, or song he was playing. Or hell whatever story Gabrie was telling. Gabriel could read minds, and if his mind Say’s Gabriel once, Gabriel is basically invited in. 

Sam didn’t need Gabriel knowing how he felt. Only after just recently figuring out himself, he needed to think things over completely before making any big decisions. It wasn’t until a certain case when Sam started to question whether Gabriel knew, or was feeling the same. 

“Dammit Sam! You can’t try and get yourself killed like that!” Gabriel shouted as they walked into the bunkers library. 

“For the last time, I was just thrown, it happens constantly!” Sam groaned setting his stuff down. Dean and Cas left to let them deal with it themselves. Gabriel made it clear he didn’t want anyone else butting in. 

“It could have been prevented! You didn’t have to be thrown into a fucking tree! You take unnecessary risks constantly!” Gabriel’s voice his laced with anger and Sam is about halfway to pissed off himself. 

“Do not tell me how to hunt, Gabriel! I know what I’m doing, I’ve been doing it long enough!” Sam snaps back, and Gabriel almost growls. Almost. 

“Fucking dammit Sam! This isn’t about you not knowing how to, it’s about you knowing how to and still taking unnecessary risks and getting yourself hurt!” Gabriel snapped back. 

“I can deal with a few cuts and bruises! I’m not glass, I’m not gonna break that easily!” 

“Okay and one of these days, getting thrown like that is gonna snap your neck! Or break your spinal cord!” 

Sam threw his hands up in the air, “It hasn’t happened yet, and whatever happens, it happens for a reason!” 

“I don’t want you fucking dead because you take stupid fucking chances!” Gabriel yells. “Believe it or not, I like having you around. God damn it Sam! Stop acting like nobody gives a damn if you get hurt, because I fucking do!” 

Dean and Cas entered the library again when Gabriel had shouted that. Sam kinda was just frozen. In fact all of them were. Sam knew Gabriel had to at least care about him a little. But… he didn’t expect Gabriel to say it like that. 

“I never said you didn’t care, Gabriel. That’s not what I was saying,” Sam says, deciding not to yell this time, but talk in a lower voice. 

“Well you sure do act like it,” Gabriel said, his voice still raised but he wasn’t screaming anymore. Thankfully. 

Dean and Cas glanced at each other, wondering if they should leave again. “Gabriel, a woman’s life was a stake. I wasn’t risking getting her hurt, I’m sorry you thought it was an unnecessary risk, but you didn’t see it from my view. If I hadn’t made myself a distraction, she would be dead right now.” Sam said, Gabriel looked like he was battling himself. 

“I tried telling you that, but you insisted on interrupting me, yes, sometimes I take unnecessary risks, but this was not one of them,” he said, his tone sharp. He grabbed his travel bag off the table, where he had set it, and left to his room. 

Gabriel was gone in an instant, neither Cas or Dean had time to blink. Both were gone. They glanced at each other, almost a little worried. But Dean took a deep breath, “Help me in the kitchen?” The Winchester asked the angel. Cas nodded. They went to the kitchen. 

///////////

In Sam’s room, Sam threw his bag to the floor and wanted to scream. He wasn’t angry, just frustrated. If Gabriel would have seen it from his angle he probably would have understood more. 

Gabriel’s always been quick to conclusions. But usually he’d let Sam explain. Sam sat on his bed, rubbing his temples. He thought back to what Gabriel said. Or screamed more like. 

Did he honestly care that much? Like of course he had care a little bit. They talked too often for him not to. But, that was a little aggressive and seemed to be more than what Sam was expecting. 

Why would the angel even care that much in the first place? Sure they were close. But… still. Sam was just a human. Humans die every single day, nothing we can do to avoid it. Why did he matter to Gabriel so much? Sam grabbed his guitar and just started to play, he needed to clear his head. 

He played continuously, his arms started to hurt a bit, but he didn’t care. He was too lost in the music. It seemed to be a sadder tune. He hadn’t noticed Gabriel fly in and stand in the corner. Until he heard humming. 

He slowed the music to a stop and looked up, seeing Gabriel with a small bit of guilt written on his face. “I’m sorry for screaming at you,” Gabriel spoke first. 

“And not letting you explain, just… I’m sorry for everything,” Gabriel looked defeated. Sam set his guitar on the stand he had bought for it a little while ago. 

“I’m sorry as well. I know I take many risks that can be avoided, so many in fact it’s becoming a problem. And I know that one risk is all it takes for me to get severely hurt or dead, it just doesn’t occur to me until later,” Sam explained, “I’ll try harder not to take those risks,” He promised. 

Gabriel seemed to relax, “I understand why you take those risks, but I do thank you for saying you’ll try.” Gabriel said. They forgive each other. That was good. 

“I meant what I said,” Gabriel says, coming from the shadow of the corner and to the bed. “I care. It worries me when you get thrown or hurt like that,” Gabriel said, sitting in front of Sam. 

Sam nodded, understanding, but he couldn’t say anything. “It’s… Sam it’s so much more than just caring. You’ve done so much for me, more than I’ve ever thought I deserve. You forgave me for all the shit I’ve put you through, you allowed me to live in your home. You let me talk about things I thought I’d never say out loud to anyone. Of course you matter to me, you’ve been helping me find who I was once, even if neither one of us realized it. You’ve been saving me, Sam,” Gabriel voice goes into whispers. 

His hands framed Sam’s face as he pressed them to Sam’s jawline. Sam uses one hand to hold one of Gabriel’s, refusing to let tears water his eyes. “You heard my thoughts?” Sam asked, trying his hardest not to let the cracks in his voice show. 

“Kinda hard not to when they’re so strong and sent like prayers. I stay out of your head as best I can, but some things slip past. Especially things that could be sad or concerning,” Gabriel explains. Sam nods, “But I stay out of your head when I’m able, you deserve to have a little privacy.” 

Sam gives a little smile, and Gabriel returns it. Gabriel moves from his crossed sitting position to his knees. Sam stares into his whiskey colored eyes and realizes how close they are now. He could feel Gabriel breaths, ones the angel didn’t need to take, hit his face softly. 

“Forgive me,” Gabriel whispers, and before Sam has a chance to question why, his mouth is occupied. Gabriel’s lips are against his, and Sam takes only a second to process before he’s returning the kiss.

The hand not holding Gabriel’s, goes around his waist and holds him in a hug. Gabriel’s hand stay on his face and they share this sweet and gentle kiss for a few seconds longer before Gabriel pulls away. 

They both keep their eyes closed and Gabriel presses their foreheads together, they take each other in. Accepting what this was and what it had become. Sam finally opened his eyes, Gabriel doing the same. 

Their eyes meet, and Sam releases the breath he had no clue he was holding. Gabriel had been with them for at least 5 months, and somewhere down that line, they gained feelings for each other. 

Neither one said anything. Nothing needed to be said. They both leaned in at the same time and kissed once more. Needing to feel each other, Sam’s hand goes down to met his other hand at Gabriel waist and Gabriel laces his hand through Sam’s hair, holding him tightly. 

Gabriel was straddling Sam’s upper lap. Sure, Gabriel was shorter, but in this position, Gabriel slightly matched his height. Chest pressed to chest, body to body, they held each other. Drinking in the others touch, craving more but both not wanting to push the other. 

Sam pulled back after a bit for oxygen. Gabriel made no complaints, and he lazily kissed Sam’s chin. Hearing footsteps, Gabriel lifts his head up, “Dinners done,” Gabriel mutters quietly. 

Knock on the door, Dean's voice calls, “Dinners ready, if you wanna eat,” before the footsteps leave again. Sam chuckled with a small smile, looking at Gabriel who shrugged. “Told ya,” he whispers. Kissing Sam once more before they got up to eat.


	2. Smut at the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little more story, then smut

For the next few weeks, they did little things like that. Late at night, holding each other, gentle kisses shared. They never really spoke about what that made them. Whether they’re a couple or not. But they both didn’t see a reason to mention it. 

They went on another hunt soon enough. Sam was careful enough not to take any stupid risks as Gabriel asked. But, the monster was a bitch, like all monsters can be. It had trapped Sam halfway through their original plan. Great, time for the backup. Sit, wait, and hope. 

Sam decided to keep whatever the hell this thing was by talking. Asking questions, saying random bullshit about anything really. Sam could tell he was driving the monster, some chick they met who introduced herself as Betsy, to a point. Would this technically count as a risk if he pushed the monster more? No time to find out. 

Betsy struck Sam, hard. Sending him, and the chair he was strapped to, flying to the ground. He grunts in pain but doesn’t bother to register it anymore. Stupid betsy, don’t you know? The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Sam’s a big man in a tiny wooden chair. Of course, it broke. 

Sam grabbed one of the broken legs after he wiggled himself free. Using it as a weapon he was able to slash Betsy before he was sent flying again, with another bitch slap. He grunts as he hits the wall, his eyesight blurred for a minute and his eyes started ringing. He stood up again, however.

He felt dizzy. That hurt more than it usually did, getting thrown. Betsy came at him again, but Sam crouched and used the stake made from the chair leg, ducking down from her hit and stabbing it through where her heart would have been. She stumbled back. 

She gasps as she starts bleeding, starting to scream, louder than Sam had ever heard before. He covered his ears, watching as she glowed as well. The screaming was so loud he almost missed how she burst into flames and imploded. The hell kind of monster did that? 

His ears continued to ring, louder and louder. It made him even dizzier, light headed, faint. Sam caught a glimpse of Gabriel running in before all he saw was black. 

Dark. Very dark. And cold. Why in the hell was it so cold here? Sam tried opening his mouth, but his voice didn’t work. His throat felt empty. Speechless, literally. He looked around him, nothing but… black. He was floating in pitch blackness, his mouth was open, but he wasn’t making a noise. His ears started to ring again, and somehow, he started to drop. 

Dropping made his heart leap in his throat. Wind flying past him, darkness, endless darkness. Until he started to slow and landed on something, he couldn’t see what. It felt… soft. Gentle. He felt with his hands. Feathers? 

Then one tiny light started to glow golden from the ground. Then another, and another. Soon, Sam knew very well what he had landed on, wings. Not just any wings, however. WIngs from the one he loved. Gabriel lies in the middle of the two huge glowing wings, unmoving. Sam wanted to scream. 

Instead, he feels a tight pressure around his neck, cutting off his air supply. He grabbed at his throat, trying to grab something that wasn’t there, he was choking. Gasping for breathes he couldn’t take, his eyes slipped close again. 

//////////

Sam jolted awake, a gasp in his throat. Panting heavily, Gabriel was instantly at his side. “Relax, big boy,” Gabriel said and Sam grabbed onto the smaller man. Taking a few deep breaths he cleared his head. At least the ringing was gone. 

“Gabriel,’ Sam whispers, testing his voice, but then pulls the angel into a tight hug. Gabriel nods gasping in shock, but hugging back, “It’s just me, Dean went out to get you food for when you woke up. Cas went with him. You killed it. Don’t know how, but you did.” Gabriel sat next to him on the bed. 

“Wood… from a chair she tied me in. Once I had stabbed her, she started to scream. Almost like a Banshee or something. Made my ears ring.” Sam said, putting a hand up to his ear for a moment before dropping it again. 

“Yeah, we heard her scream. Made Dean stop mid-run. He had to cover his ears, but he collapsed as well. No clue what it was. Cas stayed with Dean and I went to get you. Dean woke up after a short time, but you’ve been knocked out for like half a day now,” Gabriel explained and Sam looked a little concerned.

“I… I think I had a dream.” Sam whispers. “More of a nightmare really,” he released Gabriel but held his arm to keep him close. “It was dark, quiet, too quiet. There was nothing around me. Like I was floating in space, without any of the stars or planets or galaxies. Just pitch blackness.” Sam didn’t look Gabriel in the eye, and Gabriel didn’t blame him. He listened to Sam talk, knowing that something bad must have happened if he was so shaken up by it.

“I- I started to fall as if something dropped me. When I landed, it was on something gentle, cool to the touch… soft,” Sam continues, “Then, underneath me started to glow. Gabriel, it was you. Your wings, which I have never seen before, were stretched out next to you, glowing. But… you looked dead. You weren’t moving, your eyes were looking up at nothing and were just, dull.” 

Gabriel’s eyebrow raised, looking a little confused and concerned. Sam went on, “Then, something, some force, started to choke me. Nothing, nobody else was there. I couldn’t yell out, couldn’t fight. I was just helpless. It scared me.” 

Gabriel pulled Sam into another hug, “Well, two things. One, I’m not dead. Okay, I’m right here,” The angel promised and Sam let himself breathe in the other’s sweet scent that smelled like too much sugar. Sam felt Gabriel run his hands through his hair, and that added on another layer of relaxed and reassured. 

“And you’re not helpless. You’re very strong, Sam Winchester. Mentally, physically, emotionally. Hell even spiritually, you’re strong. You’re intelligent, you’re beautiful, very talented” Gabriel complimented, and Sam shook his head in objection but didn’t say anything. 

“It felt like,” Sam finally spoke after a minute of silence. Gabriel moved to look Sam in the eyes while he spoke. “Felt like life was showing me something I couldn’t avoid. Showing me I’m not in control of everything around me. It took it from me. That control I had.” 

Before Gabriel could speak, the roar of the impala could be heard, “Trust me, Sam. You have more control than you think. We’ll talk more later?” Gabriel asked and Sam nodded. The angel reluctantly removed himself from Sam, just as Dean walked in. 

“Sammy, glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?” Dean asked as he walked inside. Sam nodded in response, “Tired, pain, but alright I guess.” Dean nods and hands him some food, Cas steps inside the hotel room with drinks and hands one to Sam, who thanks him. 

“Eat, drink. Get yourself feeling better. We’re taking a few days off from hunting. Need to get you back to at least 90 percent,” Dean joked and Sam chuckled with a small smile. Gabriel was sitting next to Sam, and Dean eyed at how close they were, but made no comment, thankfully. 

—————

Four nights later, Dean and Cas went out. Sam was now almost 99% sure they were a couple now and just refused to tell him. Not like he’d be against it, hell he’d be ecstatic about, finally after so many freaking years. But nothing yet. 

Sam was in his room on his bed, leaning against the headboard, playing a few notes on his guitar, humming along to the music. He heard the flap of wings and knew it was Gabriel. There was a distinctive difference between the two angels who lived in the bunker. Castiel’s flap of wings was quicker, had a faster woosh to it. 

Gabriels was longer, more drawn out. If even by a second, it was longer. It had a deeper and slower woosh to it. Don’t ask how Sam listened to tell the difference. He’s just gotten used to the Angels flying in and out of his room and trained his ears. 

“Hey, Gabriel,” Sam said, not looking up to look at him. He felt the bed dip, meaning Gabriel had taken a seat on the bed. He could feel Gabriel’s gaze piercing him, so he finally looked up from his guitar. With a raised eyebrow on why Gabriel was acting so funny. 

Gabriel reached over, and carefully took the guitar from Sam’s hands. This wasn’t the first time the archangel had done that so Sam didn’t fight him. Gabriel set the instrument on the stand, before returning to Sam. Who tilted his head in confusion like Cas used to when he didn’t understand something human. 

Gabriel spoke no words, instead, he stretched Sam’s legs forward, then straddled his lap. Sam was used to having Gabriel close. Although it was strange for Gabriel to be so silent. Sam was starting to get worried. 

Gabriel looked him in the eyes, glancing down to Sam’s lips before back up at his eyes. Leaning in quickly he caught Sam’s lips in a kiss. Sam inhaled quickly in surprise, but returned the kiss with no questions, shutting his eyes. He felt Gabriel’s hands trail up his chest and neck, going behind his head and lacing in his hair. 

Sam’s hands raised up to the angel’s waist, holding him. Usually, this is all that would happen. They’d sit in a position like this, usually Gabriel’s in his lap, and just kiss. But, Sam noticed something a little different. Gabriel seemed to be thinking of more. 

Gabriel tilted his head, making the kiss deeper. Tugging lightly at the locks on his head made Sam gasp, and Gabriel teased his tongue into his mouth. Sam wasn’t complaining. He accepted whatever Gabriel was giving him. The feverish kiss slowed and came to a stop. They both pulled back, and Sam felt his cheek were probably flushed. 

“What brought that on?” Sam asked, breathless, and still a little dazed. Of course, there was an undertone of humor, but neither one of them cared enough to think about it. Gabriel rested their foreheads together. 

“I just…” Gabriel whispers, “I needed to let go, for even a second. I need to feel, Sam. You were saying how that dream took your control. Take it back. Have me, please. I need to give up control.” It almost sounds like a beg. 

“Gabriel- are you-” Sam started but Gabriel nodded, already knowing what Sam was gonna ask. “I won’t push you, but please, Sam. I need to let go, you’re my way to do that. I need you, Sam,” Gabriel’s voice was almost pleading. How could Sam deny him? 

Sam pulled the shorter angel towards his body more, kissing him hot and heavily again. Gabriel instantly returned it. Holding Sam tighter, he felt Sam deepen their kiss, and felt the other exploring. Claiming what Gabriel had been wanting to give him for a while now. Gabriel’s soft whimper of a moan was swallowed by Sam. 

Sam’s hands reached up, pulling that green jacket Gabriel almost always had on if he wasn’t relaxing with Sam. Sam tugged on it, and Gabriel removed his hands from Sam momentarily to let him take it off, then the hunter tossed it aside without breaking the kiss. 

Once they did finally break apart, Sam tugged off the shirt Gabriel had on underneath the jacket. Gabriel lifted his arms to help Sam take it off, and Sam leaned down to kiss the now revealed skin. Gabriel leaned his head back, giving Sam more access. 

Sam pressed kisses and gentle bites up and down Gabriel’s neck, Gabriel making soft noises of encouragement. Sam’s hands wrapped around Gabriel, and Sam moved swiftly. Switching positions, Gabriel was now lying on his back, head against the pillow. Luckily, Sam doesn’t sit on his pillows. 

Sam was now hovering over Gabriel, who was breathing a bit heavier than he had been before. Sam continues to kiss and nip at Gabriel’s skin, and the angel gets lost in the sensations. The gentleness, but then the sudden tingle of Sam’s teeth made him crave more. Sam started to move down, trailing down Gabriel’s front side. One hand gently played with a nipple as he passed them. That made Gabriel jump a little. 

Gabriel’s stomach flexed and tucked in once he felt Sam get low enough, barely reaching his belly-button. He felt Sam’s hand press against his growing erection, and he groans gently at the pressure. His head leans back, body presses against the bed, left hand made its way into Sam’s hair. 

Sam glanced up at Gabriel once he reached the button of his jeans, double-checking. Gabriel admired his carefulness, truly he did. “Yes,” Gabriel whispers. Sam starts to undo his pants. After unbuttoning and unzipping, he slipped them off. Of course, Gabriel went commando. Sam suppressed a chuckle. Then he decided it was unfair for Gabriel to be naked and himself be fully clothed, so he took off the flannel and undershirt. The only two layers he had on. 

Gabriel wet his lips seeing Sam shirtless. Sam really was gorgeous. The way his arms flex with every movement he made was exciting, The scars showed a story, Sam’s story. Gabriel loved those scars, even if Sam couldn’t. But now was not the time to think of that. 

Sam’s hands grabbed around his cock, and Gabriel arched his hips up into it, gasping for air unnecessary to him. Sam’s hands are fucking huge, and it’s not like Gabriel is small but damn. A few pumps from Sam’s hands and Gabriel was already putty in the hunter's hands. He probably spat in his hand or something before and Gabriel hadn’t noticed because Sam’s hands weren’t rough. Slick and smooth more like. 

Shit if Gabriel thought that was good, now he was floating on air. Sam wrapped his mouth around his cock. Gabriel moaned out and forced his hips not to buck forward into Sam’s mouth. That didn’t seem to matter since Sam easily basically took all of him down. Fuck, this man didn’t have a gag reflex? Really? 

Gabriel’s eyes rolled back as Sam moved his head, using his tongue to trace veins. Gabriel gripped Sam’s hair, causing him to groan and send those vibrations right through him. Gabriel whimpered out another moan. “Sam,” He breathlessly said. 

Sam looked up at him just as Gabriel was getting his vision to refocus. Gabriel looked at Sam, meeting his eyes and he almost came just from the sight. Sam’s eyes blown out, pupil dilated so much only leaving a ring of color, the hunter's mouth stretched around his cock, face red and flushed with some parts slick to his head from sweat started to drip down his forehead. 

Sam took him down completely once last time, keeping that eye contact. Gabriel whined, his mouth slacked open, and it took every last bit of his self-control not to cum. Sam pulled his head off, leaning up and kissing Gabriel hotly. Gabriel could taste himself on Sam’s mouth. Fuck this was intoxicating. 

When Sam pulled back, Gabriel let his hands travel down, down, down. All the way to his hunters tied up sweatpants. Now of course, just because Sam just gave him a mind-blowing blow-job, Gabriel needed to check in with the taller male as well. Sam caught on quick, nodding with a “Yes,” Gabriel pulled the string, untying it easily. The sweats came off loosely, and Sam slipped them off. 

Sam’s boxers did nothing to hide him. That hard-on was prominent, and Gabriel wondered why this hadn't happened sooner. He gripped the cock through the boxers and Sam groaned. “Fuck, Sam. Nothing on you is small huh?” Gabriel teased a small bit, and Sam chuckled. “Makes me wanna taste you.” Gabriel licked his lips and Sam leaned down to kiss him. 

Pulling back, Sam stared into his eyes, “As much as I’d love a blow-job from you, I’m going to refrain and say not tonight,” Sam whispers. That tone of voice made Gabriel’s only response a nod. Sam’s hand traveled down, past his cock, and to his hole. Gabriel almost jumped, almost. 

But Sam pulled his hand back before Gabriel could have an actual reaction. Reaching into the side table he pulled a three-quarters of a way full bottle of lube. Hey, Gabriel wasn’t judging, men had needs. He slicked up two fingers with the clear gel, and that hand traveled back down to Gabriel’s hole.

“Breathe,” Sam whispers in his ear. Both knew that Gabriel didn’t need air, but he took a deep breath anyway. Sam pressed the two fingers in, big fingers in, and Gabriel forced his body to relax and comply. It didn’t hurt, just a little uncomfortable. That subsided a while after Sam started moving and scissoring inside of him. 

Gabriel gasps and whines, his hips moving with Sam’s fingers. Sam removed them, only to reapply more lube and add a third one. That one went in easier, and Gabriel leaned his head back, pushing down onto it. “Fuck- Sam~” Gabriel groans out. 

After a couple of minutes of Sam stretching him on three fingers, he adds a fourth to be safe and Gabriel almost gets inpatient. “Sam~ Sam please~ Just- oh-ah fuck~ take me,” Gabriel moans, his back arching at a certain thrust of Sam's fingers stretched him more. 

“Shh, we’ll get there,” Sam shushed him, and Gabriel body jerks, feeling Sam push his fingers deep inside of him. Gabriel probably curses in a language Sam didn’t know. And Sam decides that's enough. 

Sam pulls his fingers free and Gabriel gasps and whines. Sam moves and pulls his boxers off, fuck. If Gabriel was a human, Sam’s cock might break him. Luckily four fingers stretched him. “Condom?” Sam questions and Gabriel shakes his head. 

“We’re both clean, and I wanna feel you,” Gabriel says, voice weak. With a nod, Sam slicks up his cock, and props Gabriel’s lower body, before slowly and steadily pushing in. Fuck, Sam might just break him anyway. Gabriel moans, making his body comply with the intrusion. Sam bottoms out, and stops, allowing Gabriel to adjust. 

Gabriel feels full. So fucking full. His cock is pulsing, and it takes a moment to relax and calm down so he doesn’t cum too early. He started moving his hips a little, but Sam stayed patient until he was verbally told to move. Once Gabriel felt he was good, he figured that out. 

“Move, Sam please, move,” Gabriel whimpers. Sam’s hand gripped Gabriel's waist, the angel's legs wrapped around him. Gabriel's hands were on the bed next to him, gripping the sheets. Sam slowly started moving his hips, having Gabriel get used to the slow movements. 

Fuck, Gabriel hit the fucking jackpot. He could feel Sam’s every movement. Moaning and keening at the pressure inside of him, Gabriel’s right hand released the sheets and grabbed Sam’s wrist. 

Sam slowly started to go faster and Gabriel’s eyes rolled back, moaning in a higher pitch, his back arched up a little bit. “Fu-fuck, Sam~!” Sam watches Gabriel below him. Fucking beautiful. A thin layer of sweat covered them both, Gabriel’s normally whiskey eyes were almost completely blown. His face was one Sam had never seen before, not like this anyway. 

Sam decided to test something, he rolled his hips back, leaving only the head inside of Gabriel. Gabriel took a breath of air before Sam snapped his hips back in quickly and forcefully. Pure. Sexual. Ecstasy. Sam slammed right against Gabriel’s prostate and Gabriel almost screamed. Gabriel’s back arch fully now, his hands turned snow-white, gripping what he could. 

“Sam~! Fuck yes! More~ harder, please! Fuckin- please~!” Gabriel babbled, and Sam granted his wish, slammed his hips deep in again Gabriel’s moans were anything but quiet. The angel's eyes slipped closed, his head thrown back, mouth wide open, drool even came from the sides of his mouth. 

Sam’s pace went from caring, gentle, and loving to what they both truly needed at that moment, gaining and giving control. Sam’s hips sharply snapped forward, fucking into Gabriel, making the other babble for more. Gabriel was losing himself like he wanted to. Sam was allowing himself control over this, anything he wanted Gabriel to do, the angel would do. 

Sam groaned, Gabriel was tight around him, tighter than he's had in a while. Reluctantly, he pulled out, “Hands and knees,” He ordered and Gabriel was in the new position faster than Sam could blink. Sam pushed himself back inside, and a low groan came from him. 

Sam moved his hips in a quick rhythm. The only sounds in the room were slapping skin, Gabriels moans and begs and babbles, and Sam’s low groans. Sam reached down, and gripped on Gabriel’s hair, slamming against his prostate, Gabriel was getting closer to that edge. 

“Sa-Sam! Fuck-ah yes~ you’re- you’re- fuck!” Gabriel babbled and Sam lifted his angel's head up a little more, by his hair, a short groan and Sam hummed in question, “Hmm?” Sam’s hand went from hair to gently on his neck, not cutting off air or anything, just a little bit of pressure. “Cum~ fuck I’m g-gonna~ You’re gonna make me-e~ oh fuck~” Gabriel’s sentence was a little choppy but Sam got the idea. 

“Cum on my cock, untouched,” Sam said, in that tone that Gabriel had to listen to. Sam started slamming his hips harder and Gabriel forgot English for a second. Only knowing Sam’s name and fuck, he screamed everything else in a different language as he came, hard. Lights in Sam’s room glowed and exploded, the room may have shaken a little. 

Sam didn’t notice Gabriel had tightened up around him so much it was impossible for him to keep himself from cumming. Gabriel gasps, feeling Sam fill him, he forces himself to relax and enjoy the feeling of being extra full. Sam removes his hand from Gabriel’s neck and starts kissing down his back, gentle. Removing his cock from inside of Gabriel, the angel whimpers. 

Sam allows his tongue to slip inside Gabriel, tasting himself and Gabriel mix, Gabriel whines and keens softly, a bit over sensitive. Sam removes his mouth and kisses up Gabriel’s back again. Gabriel flips over, and Sam feels a soft wet piece of cloth against his skin. 

“Shouldn’t I be doing that to you?” Sam asked and Gabriel shrugged, “I’m the one who can conjure things from mid-air,” Gabriel whispers, his voice a little hoarse from screaming like that. He may be an angel, but he wanted Sam to hear. 

Sam hums and kisses him, Gabriel moans gently, feeling Sam’s mouth against his again. Sam grabbed the cloth and started cleaning up Gabriel as well, taking good care of his angel, like always. Once they were both done cleaning up, Gabriel snapped new sheets for Sam since he kinda ruined the original ones, and fixed the lights in the room, Sam laid next to Gabriel. 

Sam pulled Gabriel into his chest, and Gabriel curled up against him. Yes, he may be an all-powerful being, but with Sam, he was just Gabriel. So having a big man like Sam holding him, it made him feel safe, loved, and needed. He could sense Sam’s fatigue was taking hold.

“Mine,” Was the last thing Sam heard before sleep overcame him. Sam couldn’t agree more. He was Gabriel’s, and Gabriel was his. They have each other now, and Sam didn’t feel lonely anymore. Instead, he had an amazing angel lover to play music for and keep him company. 

That’s all Sam needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
